


I'll be here

by SelinaShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Betrothal neckless, Engagement, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaShadow/pseuds/SelinaShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night full of mixed emotions for Korra turns in to something beautiful when Asami puts some things in to perspective for her, urging her to come to a decision she had been teetering on for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you guys like this short story! if you want to see more or if you want me to continue this story please tell me and I will see what I can do!

**Korra**

I run a hand through my hair, breathing deeply as I look in to the sparkling water that shines from the moonlight hitting the pool at the Sato Estate. Asami is probably still tucked in to bed, where I left her a while ago. How long have I spent just looking at this water, playing with its form? It must be around 3am.

I move my arm out in a circular motion, lifting the weightless water in to the air I settle for separating it in to hundreds of little drops, using my other hand to constrict the water fibers. Little ice drops surround me, shinning in the moonlight like stars. A flicker at the corner of the room catches my eyes and with a wave of my arms the water I collected from the pool is back where it came from.

“I woke up and your side of the bed was cold, another nightmare?” Asami asks, I can hear the sound of bare feet on the tile as she walks towards me.

“I'm sorry, I just didn’t want to wake you.” I say taking a seat on one of the beach chairs; Asami takes a seat next to me one hand rubbing my shoulder blades.

She tugs me closer to her and somehow I end up resting my back to her front as we lay down in the chair, the raven haired girl kisses the top of my head running her hands down both my arms. “What dream was it?” she asks quietly, I look up at the stars and work on slowing down my breathing once again.

“Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, Kuvira… all of them.” I say shaking my head fighting the flash of the image in my dream. Asami’s grasp on me tightens. “Who would have guessed life as the avatar also meant life with PTSD…” I joke clenching my fists feeling the strength in my muscles flex.

_I’m alive, I’m strong, I’m safe, I’m here, I’m the avatar._ I repeat it like a chant, over and over in my head until Asami is able to open my hand, lacing our fingers together.  “I think you don’t give yourself enough credit, Avatar.” She says, resting her chin on my shoulder to place a kiss on my cheek.

I feel irrational anger pulse in my veins and again, breathe in deep to struggle with my emotions. _“The Avatar must keep a leveled head, even when facing great anger or unease. The world expects you to lead them in their time of need Korra, anger makes you miss calculate but a level head will keep your better judgement open at all times.” Tenzin said, walking through the halls of Air Temple Island on one of our many long strolls._ Its not Asami i'm mad at, its myself. I freaked myself out when I was going to wake up Asami, a flickering of fear of something that I had long ago put behind me. 

“Hey,” Asami says, her hand cupping my face and when I let my eyes open she’s tilting my head to look at her, I find myself switching straddling the long chair to face her correctly.  She furrows her brows as emerald eyes burn in to my azure ones. “Where did you just go?” she asks me, giving me a small tentative smile.

I give her one back, “One of Tenzin’s long talks about keeping a level head at all times.” I mumble, running a hand through my chopped hair. A half truth is still a truth, even if I think Asami would knock me in to next week if she ever heard me say that out loud.

Asami chuckles, “Oh, really? And what did Master Tensin have to say about keeping a leveled head?” she asks, giving me a smile.

I lick my dried lips “Well, he spoke about how the Avatar must always keep a leveled head, because the world depends on me to lead them in their time of need and if I can’t keep a leveled head then I can make a mistake so I should always try and keep a leveled head.” I explain to her and watch her face as I speak. It doesn’t change throughout my explanation and nods as soon as I am done.

“What do you think about that?” she asks, surprising me enough to look up from where my sight had flickered to my hands.

“I, um, no one has ever asked me that before.” I admit, scratching my neck in thought. I take a deep breath, releasing it with a nod of my head. “Ok, I know it’s important to keep a level head in a fight or in a discussion, my job isn’t only blunt force, it’s also mediation so even if I deal with close minded individuals or stubborn spirits I need to keep it cool.. if I don’t I get sloppy, fatigued and it’s easier to fight someone who is angry because sooner or later they make a mistake and its quicker to take them down.” I say shrugging looking at Asami to see her nodding her head while studying me.

“Alright fallow up question, does it scare you when you bend?” she asks tilting her head.

I furrow my brows at Asami, “What? No, of course not.” I say, giving her a look.

She points a finger at me, “Don’t give me that look, im getting somewhere with this.” She says and taps her chin thoughtfully. “You aren’t afraid of them.” She states giving me a smile.

I raise an eyebrow, “I know I’m not afraid of them, two of them are dead and the other two are locked up so good it makes jail look like a day care.” I say looking at Asami.

“Let me finish, you aren’t afraid of them but, you are afraid of what they made you feel. Helpless, bendless, weak, injured, unconnected, broken-” I cut her off.

“What is this, point out Korra’s insecurities moment.” I say raising my hands defensively.

Asami shakes her head, taking my hands in her own and placing them between us. “What I’m getting at is, your fear is to be weak, powerless. That is what you should be attacking, Kor. A lot of people can sit here and talk about how an Avatar should be, but you are the only person around that can attest to what it _feels_ like to be the avatar. They will always find faults in your person because in their mind the Avatar isn’t a person, they are untouchable.” She says and I close my eyes, she doesn’t stop talking to me.

“ They mocked Kuruk for going with the flow and not taking a stronger stance as the Avatar, Kyoshi for not having a leveled head, Roku for not stepping up to stop Fire Lord Azulon and they judged Aang for leaving for one hundred years, and again for not killing the phoenix king Ozai. Do you see what I mean?” she asks me, her eyes staring lovingly in to mine.

I pout as I concentrate on what she said, milling it over before nodding. “Yeah, I think I know what you mean.” I say and Asami smiles at me.

She smiles brightly at me, “Good, don’t let them get to you Korra.” She says releasing my hand in favor of cupping my cheek. “Sure, you are the avatar but trust that I will be here every single day to remind you that you are Korra of the Southern water tribe, still that head strong girl that tricked her way in to republic city and became the best she could be. Avatar stuff aside, you have grown so much since we first met and I am standing here next to you still in awe of how strong you are.” Asami says, her voice ringing with finality and serenity. Leaving no room for argument and soothing my worries in a short speech.

“I love you.” I whisper leaning my forehead on hers.

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that.” She teases, I pinch her sides and she squirms. “Hey, hey, I love you too.” She chuckles before pulling our lips together in to a searing kiss, leaving me dazed as she pulls away.

“As much as I love kissing you, I have a meeting with Verick and Zu Li in the morning and I would really love it if my girlfreind would join me in bed.” She says smiling as she stands up, I look up back out to the moon and starts that can only be seen in this house because of the light pollution in the city and sigh, a lazy smile on my face.

“Yeah, bed sounds great.” I say tiredly, stiffing a yawn as I stretch. I fall in to stride with Asami, holding her hand as we make our way through the dimly lit hallways of Sato Estate.

“How did you know where to find me?” I ask pushing the door open for her and closing it behind us once we are in the master bedroom.  Asami takes off the white robe she was wearing to reveal a dark red night gown that left little to the imagination, it halted my mind for a good few seconds until I realized sh was speaking to me.

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked, shimming out of my sweat pants, leaving me in nothing but a thin cotton blue shirt and a black underwear.

“I just said that, that is like asking how you find me whenever im stressed.” She says settling in to bed, I walk around to join her, slipping in under the blankets.

“That’s easy, you always go to the garage and tinker on anything.” I say and settle closer to her.

She chuckles and tucks her head in my neck, taking in deep breaths. “The same way you always look for open water. It was late enough that I knew you probably wouldn’t head out unless you told me so, I checked the pool.” She says and I pull her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

I kiss the top of her raven hair, resting my cheek on it as I close my eyes. “I love you so much.” I mumble taking deep breaths to calm my breathing.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” She says it so quietly I almost missed it.

That’s our love, we don’t have to say it every ten seconds. We don’t have to be draped over each other even if Asami secretly adores it when I’m around her all the time. But after Asami lost her father, she was lost for a bit, she was unsure of herself and of us. We healed each other and I think that made us what we are today, heading one year strong and even if we fight our demons separately we are always there for each other when we need to be.

I reach in to my pillow case with my free hand – the one that isn’t wrapped around her waist- and fumble for a second before I find what I am looking for. The betrothal necklace I carved for Asami flickers against the dim moon light in the room, I take a deep breath and smile to myself.

This is the right thing to do, I love her and she loves me. We make each other happy and this may be going fast but I have already lost four years due to my own self-deprecating ways, four years I would never get back.  Four years in which I could have lost to her to someone else but I didn’t, she’s here with me and that will not change. We are in love and have grown as individuals and as a couple, this feels right.

I fumble with the clasp, doing this with one hand didn’t seem so difficult in my mind. I hold the blue rock with the combined insignia's of the water and fire tribe with a little gear in the middle after I’m sure the cold of the rock wont wake her up I brush her hair out of the way and slip the ribbons around her neck, I struggle to tie a strong enough, yet lose enough not to choke her, knot with the ribbons and after its done I smile to myself and settle in to sleep.

Only the morning will tell what this brings.

* * *

**Asami Pov**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, I’m quick to shut if off so that Korra doesn’t wake up. I don’t open my eyes yet, just feel the warmth radiating off Korra and on to me. When Korra doesn’t grumble muttering about evil mornings, I know she hast woken up. I yawns as I stretch, sighing contently the smell of salt water, chlorine and violets invade my sense’s.  The particular scent I will always associate to Korra.

After a minute I decide if I don’t get up, I won’t get around to it and I have to meet Verick in a few hours. I slip out of Korra’s grasp and pull the blankets off my body, my feet connecting with cold carpet. I stretch my back once more, hearing the small pops of my bones before standing and making my way to the bathroom, flattening my hair as I go.

I’m quick to brush my teeth, hoping that if I rush I can get a few minutes with Korra before I have to leave. I spit out the foam in my mouth and rinse it out, I wash my face with warm water and soap and am quick to grab a towel from the basket in the corner to get the last bits of soap from falling in to my eyes. I straighten up and pat my face dry, I drop it in to the waste basket and tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and freeze dead in my tracks as a flicker of blue catches my eyes.

My eyes zone in to a peace of blue that cannot be what I think it is, I stand closer to the mirror, pushing my hair back to get a better look. I notice the forms of the water tribe and fire tribe insignia, also the flicker of a gear in the dead center. It’s a betrothal neckless, but why am I wearing one if… unless..

I bolt out of the bathroom and jump on to the bed, straddling Korra and startling her awake.

“W-what, what’s wrong? Did they break out?” Korra asks shaking her head as she sits up.

I cup her face in my hands and shake my head “No, no one escaped.” I say and bring our lips together in to a searing kiss. Spirits, I love this girl.

I tangle my hands in her hair and pull her impossibly closer until I can’t breathe and have to pull away for risk of passing out. I rest my forehead on hers, tears spilling out of my eyes as Korra chuckles breathlessly, her eyes crashing in to mine like waves, oceans sparkling in to a land I want to explore.

“I’m guessing, that’s a yes?” she asks, giving me a small grin.

I laugh, whipping tears from my eyes as I nod. “Yes, Spirits yes, Korra.” I say and this time its Korra that kisses me, silent. The kiss is wet, stained with happy tears as we embrace on the bed.

_“_ I love you.” We simultaneously as we fall back in to the slept in sheets, nothing in this world will pull me away from this girl today or any day.

As I tangle my hand in her hair I think to myself, _Varick will understand when I tell him._

 

 


End file.
